days must end
by frecklesxox
Summary: edward can not keep a hold on his control, can he stop himself before its too late one shot


**note/ **I was bored and sitting on the computor when this just came to me, i literally wrote it down in half an hour it was just pouring out lol. I dont know if its as good is hoped but il let you decide =)

* * *

The days are the same, always

Monotonous streams of hours and weeks

Of lessons already learnt, people you know too much about

Their voices jarring and rude in your head

Will it ever stop

These petulant children with problems brought by their own doing

Why won't they learn

But it is not for you to tell them or to preach

You must blend in, pretend to be one of them

Live a life that is not your and never will be

* * *

For the sake of your family

You put yourself through this, this daily greyness and stodginess of high school

And you never expected that this would happen

That your life will be twisted inside out

But

It does

There is a new girl

You see her in the crude loudness of some schoolboys mind

And though his fantasies are shaping her into something she is not, placing her in positions too disgusting to comprehend

You can tell that she is beautiful

All soft skin and chocolate tendrils

And eyes you can drown in

You are intrigued

But you don't know why

* * *

Biology

The acidic sent of chemicals

The squeak of chairs and rustling paper

The drip of a tap

Dull, boring, already done

When the door clicks open

And reveals the soft curved silhouette of...

You reach for her name from a neighbours mind

Bella

Bella, she stands in the doorway like a frightened mouse

Eyes wide, trembling, shy

As she hugs her books to her chest as if it where protection

And you reach out again

You want to know what makes her so scared, as if the class where a sea of sharks

and she the baby seal

But you cannot get a grasp on it, there is just blankness, nothing

Why

Puzzled, confused

Why?

* * *

She moves inside the room

Timidly slow

That is when a breeze tickles her hair

Wafts over to you

And you are

Gone

Fire, burn, THRIST

It chokes you, scratches at your throat with poker hot fingers

Hunger, blood, fire

Her scent fills your nostrils icy and intense and you WANT her

You want to bleed her dry

To feel her running through your veins

pumping through you muscles and ligaments

feeding, nourishing the

GOD you almost feel it

Monster, demon

You can't

You know you can't

You family

Safe

Keep them safe, protect them

Secret

* * *

You

Must not give in

Hold on to the desk with tensed hands

Feel it crumble slightly in your fingers

Stop

Do not breathe

She is coming towards you, shimmering like a fairy in your vision

Do not breathe

She sits beside you, her eyes flash with hurt

Her fingers flutter nervously

Do not breathe

She is so still

For a human, why does she not move?

You can feel her heat, oh god her heat

And her smell

It consumes you

And you are gone

There is a monster now

he is writhing and grasping

And planning, plotting

And he wants nothing more than to tear his teeth into this girls flesh

You are powerless

You are weak

And this is just too much

So you lean over and whisper in the pink curl of her ear

'Come'

As you rise, without another word

And leave the room

You know she will follow

And you know what you will do

But you cannot stop

* * *

You don't listen to the pitiful excuse she offers the teacher

Your body is burning, waiting for her to come out

And when she does

You grab her small warm hand in yours and pull her after you

Into the grounds, gulping in fresh air as if it where water

But it does not help

It makes it worse, clearer

But you can smell her

And the fragrant notes are bell clear

Freesia, honey, warm bed sheets

What are you doing?

You pull her faster behind you

'Where are we going' she gasps

To fast, to fast

You don't answer

You don't want to

All you can think about is blood and bone

* * *

Into the forest

That leafy green canopy,natures on hiding place

Enchanted, fairytale

And you are the wolf

You can go no further, her scent so condensed in the thick wet air

Of the trees

You push her against the trunk

And she stares up at you with eyes so innocent and as deep as the woods you are in

She is beautiful

She is pure

You want to touch her

So you do

You trace her peachy cheek with your finger

Satiny smooth

And the sweetest pink blush blossoms under your hands

And you know now what desire is

It is a red hot rush, surging through you

tIngling from your head to your groin

You have never experienced this

Didn't even know you could

She doesn't say anything

She seems frozen, rooted to the spot by your gaze

And she looks at you under her eyelashes, sticky black spiderwebs

Her lips slightly parted, glistening and lush

You touch them

Feel them wet and burning through your finger tips

* * *

Bella, her name tastes like honey in your mouth

Bella, bell-la

She is confused and trembling

but she doesn't try to run away

she knows she is in danger, she can sense it some how

but she is caught tight in the web of your spell

She asks your name

And you tell her

Edward, you like the way she says you name

Like its a secret she has to whisper

Her palm comes up against your face

And her warmth slices through you

sweet breath flutters across your face

Feeds the flame

And you minds is saying no, your body is screaming

Now, Now!

You are too far gone

And you don't recognise yourself anymore

You push against her, pinning her to the tree

Cup her pale neck

Feel her pulse beating

No she cries

No

But you push harder

Leaning towards her exposed jugular

This is it

This is it...

* * *

Edward

She sighs

As your teeth break through skin

That satisfying tear, the parting of membrane

Until you reach her soul

And it is heaven and hell at the same time

Sweet, spice, burn and pleasure

Warm bubbling juices

You think of hot summer days, daisy's swaying in the breeze

A mothers touch, a Childs laugh

Wildflowers, birds and bees and hot dusty earth

And it runs through you veins like a river

It is beauty

And pain

Love

Tenderness

It is everything

And you can't get enough

As you draw and draw on her life

She slumps against you, wetting your shirt with tears and blood

But you do not stop

Do not notice

You drink until she is empty

And dry as a cornhusk

Until the world around you is a colourful mess, a melted oil painting

Until you see no more

* * *

The cracking cry of a bird somewhere up in the sky rouses you

Brings you back to earth

And you find yourself again

Standing on moist soil

With her in your arms

Limp as a ragdoll

Pale as the moon

Dead, dead

* * *

Edward

What have you done?

The voice comes from behind you

Alice

Her small face is tensed and contorted with grief

As she trips gently behind you and looks at the girl lying in your arms

Oh Edward

She says and her voice has a note of deep sorrow in it

You didn't see, you didn't look, oh why

She babbles

'Alice, alike I'm so sorry oh, god, what...

Don't you know, she asks don't you understand

And she pushes on you

A vision so strong, so powerful

It breaks you in two

* * *

Bella, she dances in front of you

You see a meadow; she is lying next to you stroking your eyelids

You see yourself, holding her against you, whispering your love in her ear

A kiss

A caress of silken skin

A ring

She is in a white dress and she laughs as she twirls in your arms

A blushing bride

A heat soaked honeymoon house

Skin on skin, warm and wet and slippery

Salt and sand and love

And then it changes

The meadow again

And she is running with you

Reflecting the sun, glittering like diamonds

Both

One

Together

* * *

What have you done?

A scream rips from your throat

And you drop to the ground, shadow over her body

Stroke her hair back from her white skull

No, no

Her eyes are staring and cold

But her lips are still so red

And you think

___Death, that hath suck_'d the ___honey_ of ___thy_ breath, ___Hath_ had no power yet upon ___thy_ beauty:

You kiss them and they are still warm

You close your eyes

Pretend she is alive

This woman, your love, your wife

And now she has gone

That angel, so pure

She has taken all of you with her

And it is your fault

All

Your

Fault

What have you done!


End file.
